El taxista
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Todos sabemos que Sakura quedo con Shaoran pero... y si no hubiese sido asi? He aqui una vivencia de Touya contada por el mismo


_Hola, otra vez! Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien n.n Como habrán notado, ahora estoy en este lado con un fic un tanto… extraño, digo, es que, tal vez no les vaya a agradar porque, como leyeron el previo pues… Shaoran no quedó con Sakura._

_No fue del todo mi intención hacer esto así pero, con la canción elegida, pues sólo pude acomodarlo de esta forma, es decir, la canción estaba destinada a Touya (ideas mías, jeje)._

_Pero bueno, no me la quiero pasar dando excusas, creo que es mejor que ustedes lo lean y me digan su opinión; ustedes tienen la última palabra =D _

_Antes de que se me olvide, CCS no es mío, es de Clamp y la canción, de hace un par de años, yo la conocí por parte del grupo Los Dinos (de esas baladas viejitas pero bonitas XD)_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**El Taxista**

**.**

Una calurosa tarde de primavera; estado en casa de Touya Kinomoto, quien ahora ya vivía por su cuenta con la familia que él había formado pero aún cerca de la región de Tomoeda; Yukito Tsukishiro, su infalible amigo había ido a visitarle; tenían poco más de un mes de haberse visto pero cada que había oportunidad se reunían pues ahora cada uno ejercía la profesión de la cual se habían graduado.

Este día habían decido hacer una comida en casa de Touya y, mientras todo era alistado por las mujer de la casa y en espera de que llegaran los invitados restantes, ambos amigos, y la descendencia del anfitrión de la casa platicaban en la sala, platicaban de todos los empleos por los que pasó el chico de negros cabellos.

Estando en ello, el chico Kinomoto guardó silencio unos momentos, preocupando a los presentes.

- ¿To-ya? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Yukito un tanto preocupado.

De pronto, el susodicho volvió a hablar

**¿Saben? Tuve muchos trabajos**

- Estaba haciendo memorias de todos mis empleos, Yuki – dijo tranquilamente.

**Fui lavaplatos, mesero y cocinero**

**Peón y albañil, ayudante de mecánica**

**Un mil usos cualquiera…**

- Pero acabo de recodar algo, algo de hace unos cuantos años – al escucharlo, su invitado y familia prestaron atención.

**Pero ahora les quiero contar**

**De cuando era taxista**

- Es algo que paso en el tiempo que traía un vehículo de alquiler. Es sobre un chico que me pidió que lo llevara a un domicilio -.

**Un día, un joven me abordó y me dijo:**

**¡Hey chofer! Písele al gas**

**Tanto sin verla ya no aguanto más**

- Recuerdo que era un tipo alto, de cabellos castaños, y creo que de ojos cafés, aunque a momentos se veían como rubí, por el brillo que mostraban. Traía equipaje, por lo que me dijo no era de este país y no quería tomar un taxi del aeropuerto, por lo que caminó unas calles hasta que vió mi vehículo y me llamó –

Touya suspiró un poco y volvió a hablar

- Lucía algo ansioso y me decía a cada momento que fuera más de prisa, su actitud era algo impertinente, pero sentía que me era familiar -.

**Párese por favor.**

**Voy a comprar flores para mi amor**

- Me detuve cerca de una florería y le esperé, le ví comprar un ramo de flores varias, la verdad, el ramo me pareció muy vistoso, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de que el chico estaba muy enamorado –

**Y fui manejando… a su mando y el cantando**

**Seguí sí sí sí, manejando y el silbando, con sus flores**

- Conforme lo llevaba al destino que me pidió fui recorriendo el lugar y me di cuenta de que eran los rumbos donde viví con mi papá y mi hermana; fue grato el recorrido pues hacía tiempo que no andaba por ese lugar, casi siempre es Sakura quien viene a vernos –

**En cuanto llegamos a la dirección**

**Me dijo que lo esperara y corrió a buscarla**

- Me quedé a media cuadra de distancia en cierta calle que, cuando la vi bien, me di cuenta de que era la calle donde antes vivíamos y donde ahora vive Sakura y su familia.

**Después de algunos minutos**

**Aquel león que llevaba yo de pasajero**

**Regresó convertido en el más pequeño ratón**

- No tardó mucho en regresa, pero al contrario de cuando bajó del auto, muy seguro de sí mismo y con algo además de las flores en sus manos; caminaba de regreso decaído, las flores bajo el brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Llegó al auto y abrió la puerta –

**Y me dijo:**

**Hey, chofer. Dele otra vez**

**Me equivoqué, esta calle no es…**

- Con un tipo de murmuro me dijo que fuera en otra dirección; cuando regresé mi vista al volante, me pareció ver a Sakura a lo lejos; había salido de la casa y seguida de ella salió su esposo, tal vez iban a dar un paseo o con el médico pues pronto iba a ser tío; entonces por el espejo retrovisor vi al joven pasajero y… -

**(Le pregunté) ¿Dígame a qué lugar?**

**(Me contestó) Lejos de aquí, vaya sin preguntar**

- Respondió forzadamente; ni modo, no iba a poder saludar a Sakura, eso pensé. El chico tenía una expresión contrariada; a momentos lo observaba, lo que más me sorprendió fue que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado y estaban un poco inundados en ese momento –

**Y fui manejando y él llorando con sus flores**

**Seguí sí sí sí manejando y el tirando lindas flores.**

- Nos detuvimos en un edificio, parecían ser departamentos, supuse que allí debía de vivir él. Durante el camino él estuvo deshojando las flores, no sabía que decirle; la escena que yo veía me resultaba triste, como el chico era algo apuesto, he de reconocer, por extraño que pareciera, era una bella pero triste escena el verlo en ese estado -.

Cuando hubo terminado la historia, Yukito habló.

- ¿Y no le preguntaste al chico su nombre? –

- No. Pero cada que me acuerdo, pienso en él como un "mocoso", con algo de nostalgia –

La plática concluyó en esto pues habían escuchado que los llamaban a comer y las personas a quienes esperaban ya habían llegado. En su caminar, y cuando vió a su hermana, acompañada de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños como los de ella, entrar a la casa un vago pensamiento llegó a su mente y se detuvo unos instantes.

- Ahora que recuerdo… creo que se parecía a aquel chiquillo chino que estaba interesado en Sakura… -

Su rostro se sorprendió un poco pero segundos después volteó a ver a través de la ventana de su casa que daba a la calle y volvió a pensar.

- Es triste, pero este tipo de cosas suelen llegar a pasar -.

**.**

**..**

**.**

_Y aquí termina este songfic…. Y creo que será el último que escriba, en serio, siento que ya debo dejar pasar esa etapa y escribir de forma normal, jeje…. Hace poco terminé también uno de Fairy Tail, un fic sencillo y sin canción (yujú!) espero poder subirlo pronto n.n_

_Vale pues, ya basta de comerciales. Agradezco el tiempo que han dedicado para leer este fic y más aún deseo que no se hayan molestado por haber separado a una de las parejas favoritas de muchas personas._

_Sin más que decir por esta ocasión, me despido…. Saludos y que estén bien!_

_P. D. Espero no haber tenido tantos errores pues ya no pude volverlo a revisar por cuestiones de tiempo, si hubo algún error, espero y disculpen._


End file.
